Princess of The Pearll
by WolfAccio14049
Summary: The Epic love story of a Pirate and Damsel in Distress Sparrowbeth DMC


**A/N: This was a competition between my fellow friend, Wickedlovely01 and I. There is no dialogue for that was a challenge in the little battle. Another obstacle was that it could only be a page long. So enjoy:3**

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth climbed aboard the Black Pearl once again. Its black, tattered sails were hoisted high above. The deck was a filthy as usual. Gibbs had greeted Jack with a convivial smile and gesture. Gibbs then handed back Jack's charcoal gray overcoat and his dusty, discolored hat. Jack took the items proudly, dusted off his hat, and put items on. He then glanced over to Elizabeth who was accepting a bottle of rum from another pirate. He quickly walked over to her and and just looked into her eyes. Jack's heart suddenly melted. He melted at the sight of her large, dark brown eyes. It was almost like she was staring into his very soul. He couldn't look away. Just as Jack did, Elizabeth kept looking into Jack's eyes as well. Jack's eye's were also very brown. Almost black to be honest. As black as the bottom of the very sea they were sailing upon.

Elizabeth didn't want to admit it, but she felt something for Jack. Something she has never felt before, but she couldn't tell what it was. Elizabeth then smiled faintly and and walked away from Jack's sight toward the side of the boat. She stared out to the wide, vast amount of ocean. She could smell the salty sweetness of the sea and she couldn't imagine a more perfect sight. Elizabeth looked down at the glass bottle she was grasping in her hand. The rum was about half way gone due to the other pirates in the ship. She swirled the leftover rum around the dirty bottle. She continued to look out at the navy blue ocean. But she just happened to glance at Jack who was steering the ship.

Jack caught Elizabeth looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Elizabeth quickly focused back on the motion of the waves. Jack called over Gibbs and had him take the wheel. He then slowly started walking towards Elizabeth from the upper deck. It would have gone much smoother if Jack would have been watching his step. He took one more step and fell down the staircase that led down to the main level of the ship. Elizabeth quickly put the bottle of rum down on the old, rotting barrel next to her and ran towards Jack. She knelt down next to him. Jack quickly jumped to his feet startling Elizabeth. Jack slowly reached for Elizabeth's hand. They were soft and satin like. Elizabeth, who was shorter than Jack, looked up to see Jack smiling at her. He could tell she was worried about something. But he wasn't going to begin to ask her.

Jack grabbed Elizabeth by the waist and pulled her closer and just hugged her. Elizabeth liked being hugged by Jack. It made her feel safe and wanted. She put her arms around him as well and lied her head on his chest. She didn't want him to let go. Ever. As Elizabeth was laying on his chest, he lied his head on top of hers. He felt as much feelings as Elizabeth had. Jack then began to push away from Elizabeth. She began to think that he didn't like her they way she liked him. Jack was right. She was worried.

They stood face-to-face, gazing into each others eyes once more. Jack then slowly raised his hand. He put his dirty, scared hand on her soft cheek. Although Elizabeths cheek was soft, it wasn't clean. Dirt from their last adventure covered her face. Elizabeth covered Jack's hand with hers, holding his hand on her face. Jack noticed Elizabeth's long, golden hair was waving in the wind. The wind was pushing her soft hair across her face. Jack, with one hand on Elizabeth's cheek, slowly took his other hand and gently swept the silky hair out of her face. He then slowly put his moved his hand to the back of her head and guided her face towards his. Elizabeth hesitated for a quick second. But Jack continued to direct her head towards his face. Elizabeth quit her hesitation and let Jack lean in and kiss her. With her eyes closed, they locked lips.

Jack's breath tasted of rum, which she didn't mind. Elizabeth also didn't mind that Jack's black, untidy mustache brushed against her face. She just knew she didn't only just like him. She loved him. Jack couldn't help but feel the same way. He loved Elizabeth more than anything. Even the Black Pearl herself. They stopped kissing. They were both breathing rather heavily. Jack smiled at Elizabeth and climbed the old, rickety stairs back up to the deck. He then took the command of the wheel back from Gibbs. Elizabeth however went back to back to the side of the ship. She regained the bottle from the old barrel. She was grasping the bottle rather loosely. She continued looking out towards the horizon, across the blue sea.

Jack took a glimpse of Elizabeth once more. He couldn't help not to love her. He loved her so much. He would never, ever, let her near harms way. He swore to himself, as long as he lived, no one would hurt her. But he knew he couldn't stop his beloved Elizabeth. Jack knew that she was a fiery, independent woman. Nothing could stop her. Not even Davy Jones himself. And that just gave him a whole other reason to love her.


End file.
